New Beginnings, Real Chances
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: She comes back to the one place she swore she would never return to. He realizes what a mistake it was to let her go. Will there be a time where they can have the chance they didn't before? Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Thought I'd try a SOA fic. Hope yall like it. I know I love the show and came up with this idea. I only own Katrina.

**Chapter 1**

"Damn who is that?"

Jackson "Jax" Teller looked at his friend Juice to see who he was talking about. Standing next to a dark blue 1969 Ford Mustang convertible was a woman he had never seen before. She looked to be around 5'3" or 5'4". She had brown hair with light brown streaks in it. She wore jeans that hugged her curvy hips and a black tank top. She also had a pair of black sunglasses with black lenses. He pulled a rag from the back pocket of his jeans and looked at Juice.

"You know her?" Jax asked his friend.

Juice shook his head as Clay Morrow, Bobby Munson, and Tig Trager came walking over.

"What a sweet piece man…" Tig said as he looked over the woman who was now walking towards the garage.

Clay elbowed his friend and shook his head.

"Any of you know her?" Clay asked.

All the men shook their heads. Soon the woman was standing in front of them.

"Could any of you…"

Before the woman could answer, Gemma Morrow, came out of the office and began speaking.

"Well look who's come back to town…" Gemma said with a big smile on her face.

"Nice to see you again too Gemma."

Gemma smile grew as she pulled the woman in for a hug. Meanwhile all the men looked at the two women confused.

"Someone wanna fill me in here? Who the hell are you and how in the hell do you know my wife?"

The younger woman looked from Clay to Gemma back to Clay.

"See you're still a big grump huh bear."

Clay looked at the young woman in surprise.

"No fuckin way…"

The woman nodded with a smile. Before any of them knew what was happening, Clay pulled the woman in for a big bear hug and twirled around. Jax looked at his mother wondering what was going on and who the woman was. Soon a motorcycle came riding up to the shop. Jax waved at his friend, Harry "Opie" Winston. He walked over to him to talk to him.

"Can you believe it man?" Opie asked Jax.

"Believe what?"

"That Katrina Nelson is back in town. Man I haven't seen her since she was eighteen and had just graduated high school."

Jax felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He looked at the woman standing with his mom and the guys, talking. He couldn't believe that she was the same girl who grew up next door to him. The same girl who had, had a crush on him since she was five and he was eight.

'And the same girl I hurt just so I could be with Tara.' Jax thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is. I'm just going to make a guess of twenty-nine.

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile twenty-six year old Katrina Nelson was having fun talking to Gemma, Clay, and the rest of the guys. She had known most of them for quite some time now if not all her life. Katrina's father had been a member of SAMCRO before he and her mother had been killed in a car accident two weeks before she graduated high school. Clay and Gemma had helped her get into a good college. She now had a degree in massage therapy as well as a minor in interior design.

"So are you home for good?" Clay asked her.

To Clay she was almost like a daughter. Her father had been a member of SAMCRO as long as he had. He was actually her godfather.

"Well I was hoping that was something we could discuss…" Katrina said trailing off as she felt someone behind her.

By the look on Gemma's face she knew exactly who it was. Gemma had always hoped that Jax and Katrina would get together. She had made it no secret to Katrina's mother, who had told Katrina without Gemma knowing.

"Is everything ok Katie?" Clay asked concerned and worried.

"Yeah Bear. Everything is ok. I just need to ask a favor."

"Well come into the office then honey." Gemma said pulling Katrina along with her.

Clay just shook his head at his wife before looking at the guys.

"Any reason yall are just standing around?"

The guys all smiled before going around and doing needed work in the shop. Clay then looked at Jax who was still standing close by talking to Opie. He walked a little closer and was soon joined by Jax after Opie left.

"With all this business with The Gords and The Mayans…Katrina…I want you to keep an eye on her alright? Without her knowing ok?"

Jax nodded as Clay headed into the office to join Gemma and Katrina. He knew this would probably cause problems with his girlfriend Tara, who had once been his ex. Tara had never liked Katrina. She wasn't going to like knowing she was back in town.

Clay looked at his goddaughter and smiled as he shut the office door behind him.

"So what is this favor Katie bug?"

"I was wondering if maybe you and the boys could put feelers out on any office buildings that were for rent or for sale. I want to open my massage therapy office here."

Clay rubbed his chin and soon nodded.

"I'll mention it at the meeting tonight. Do you need somewhere to stay?" Clay asked.

"Nope. I am gonna stay at the house."

Clay and Gemma looked at Katrina concerned. The house she spoke of was her parent's home. As far as they knew no one had been occupying it since Katrina left for college seven years ago. The house was completely empty. All the furniture that had once occupied it had been given to goodwill.

"It's gonna need some work I know. I've already been over there. I see someone has kept the grass cut though."

Clay nodded slowly.

"We've kept watch on it to make sure no one did anything to it."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I'll have to make some phone calls on repairs and such. I've already paid to get the utilities turned back on." Katrina said.

"No need to do that honey. We'll help you."

Katrina smiled at Gemma after she spoke.

"I want to completely redecorate the whole place. I thought I might go a town over and go to Home Depot or something." Katrina said smiling.

"Oh that's a good idea honey." Gemma said smiling.

Clay then looked at Gemma who soon nodded and left the office. Clay then sat behind the desk and looked at Katrina. Katrina had a feeling he was about to go all protective on her and she was right.

"I want you to take one of the boys with you Katie."

"Clay I appreciate that you look out for me. I am twenty-six though. I don't need a babysitter or a bodyguard."

"Stubborn just like your old man aint ya little bit?" Clay said with a laugh.

"Yeah well…"

"Look things have gotten shaky around here lately. We've been having problems with The Nords as well as The Mayans. You could be seen as a way to weaken us especially since Darby will know who you are as soon as he hears your last name. I'd feel a lot better if you let me send one of the boys with you." Clay told her concerned.

Katrina finally agreed praying he wouldn't send the one person she feared he would. Sure enough the name he uttered wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

"I want you to take Jax with you."

Katrina groaned, ready to protest, but just nodded slowly and sadly. Clay then stood up and pulled her outside with him. Katrina had just happened to look up and noticed the one person she hated talking to Jax…Dr. Tara Knowles.

"JAX!" Clay yelled.

Jax and Tara both looked over to where Clay and Katrina were standing. Tara immediately recognized the younger woman and glared at her. Gemma walked over to stand next to Katrina and sent a challenging look to Tara. Tara just smiled and turned back to Jax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is. I'm just going to make a guess of twenty-nine.

**Chapter 3**

Tara looked at her boyfriend unhappily.

"What is she doing here?"

"She just moved back Tara. She came here to see Clay. He is her godfather ya know?" Jax said already annoyed that Tara was bitching.

"What does she want?" Tara asked with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Christ Tara I don't know. I haven't even talked to her. I gotta go talk to Clay. How about I come pick you up after your shift is over?"

Tara nodded with a smile. She was glad that Jax hadn't talked to Katrina. She hoped the two never talked. It wouldn't be good for her if they did. She pulled Jax to her and kissed him with a little more passion then she normally did in public. She wanted to make sure that Katrina got the message loud and clear.

"Ok does anyone else have the need to lose their breakfast or is it just me?" Katrina asked looking at Clay and Gemma.

Gemma and Clay both laughed as Gemma hugged the younger woman.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you honey."

"Hey Clay can I ask one more favor?"

Clay looked at his goddaughter curious.

"The 'stang has been actin up a lil. Think you can part with one of the bays for me so in my free time I can work on it?"

"Don't trust anyone here to work on it?"

Katrina didn't need to turn around to know who was now standing behind her. She looked at Gemma when she felt the older woman squeeze her hand in support before slipping back into the office.

"I did once. Look where that got me. Though it helped me realize trust shouldn't be given so easily." Katrina said with a slight bit of coldness in her tone.

Jax picked up on it as she spoke. He turned to Clay wondering what he wanted.

"I need you to go with Katie to Home Depot. She needs some supplies. Bobby already phoned Jake there and told him to put her on my account."

Jax nodded looking at Clay. Clay then turned to Katrina.

"Whatever you need you get. Jake is someone I trust. He'll take care of you ok?"

Katrina nodded and smiled before hugging Clay. Clay just kissed her forehead and hugged her back.

"Do you have another vehicle?" Clay asked all of a sudden remembering what she said about the mustang.

"I got two Clay. I got a 2008 Chevrolet Silverado at the house. Then I got a special one I might really need your help on." Katrina told him with a look.

Clay looked at her wondering if he heard her right.

"You wanna restore it huh?" Clay asked with a warm smile.

Katrina nodded happily.

"I remember you used to give your Mama some gray hairs ridin on it with your Daddy." Clay said with a small laugh.

Katrina smiled at the memories. Clay then turned to Jax.

"Well you two better get goin. When you're done helping her get back here."

Jax nodded knowing he meant be back in time for the meeting. Clay then headed off to work in the office with Gemma. Jax turned to Katrina with a smile.

"Still ride?"

"I haven't since I left for college. The last time I was on one was with you." Katrina said honestly.

Jax caught the hurt tone in her voice. He vowed he was going to see if they could start over. He had to make things right between the two. Besides Opie, she had been the best friend he had ever had. Jax then remembered something and looked at her.

"Can you wait right here for one minute? I need to get something really quick."

Katrina nodded looking away from him. Jax headed to his living quarters and went to his closet. He reached high for a box that sat on the top shelf in the very back of his closet. He pulled the box out and smiled as he pulled its contents out. When he headed outside he noticed Juice was talking to Katrina. He didn't know why but seeing that made him angry.

"So you're really good with computers?" Katrina asked him.

"Yeah." Juice said with a smile.

"Well when I get settled in I might have to see if Clay can spare you for awhile to help me set mine up…well once I get my new one." Katrina said smiling.

Truth was Katrina thought Juice was very attractive. It seemed looking at him that he felt the same. She knew she would never be able to give her heart away again, but that didn't mean that fun wasn't allowed. To Katrina, Juice looked very fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is. I'm just going to make a guess of twenty-nine.

**Chapter 4**

Jax walked up behind them and looked at Juice. Juice nodded and then looked at Katrina.

"Well it was very nice to meet you." Juice said as he kissed her hand.

Katrina couldn't help but smile.

"You too Juice."

Juice went back to work. Jax turned to Katrina and looked down at her.

"What was that?"

Katrina wanted to laugh at his angry tone.

"Jealous Jax? Oh wait that would mean you would have to have feelings for me. God knows that's not possible."

Jax started to say something when Katrina spoke again.

"Let's get one things straight Jackson. I don't like you. I don't know why Clay appointed you of all people my fuckin bodyguard/babysitter. I'm going to be civil for him and Gemma though. But if you ever touch me I will hurt you."

"Afraid you might like it?" Jax asked smiling down at her.

"I don't trust men Jax…especially you."

"What do you mean especially me?" Jax asked a little angry.

"You're nothing but highways and broken hearts Jackson. I don't trust my heart with another man after you. Look can we go now please?"

Jax nodded and handed her what he held behind his back. When Katrina saw what is was she was surprised.

"My old helmet?"

Jax nodded as he threw one leg over his bike. He was about to start it when he felt her hand touch his arm. He looked at her.

"Thank you Jax. I wondered what happened to it after I left." Katrina said softly.

Jackson nodded and then smiled.

"Well put it on and let's get goin."

Katrina smiled and nodded while he started his bike. She looked at the helmet and smiled. It was solid black like Jax's. The only difference was on the back in ghost letters were the words Kitty Kat. It had been Jax's old nickname for her. Katrina threw one leg over the back of his bike and got into a comfortable position. She placed her hands on Jax's waist and soon wrapped her arms fully around his waist, once they took off.

"You think that was wise?"

Clay looked away from the window at his wife.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey you know how she feels about Jax. Do you not remember when I stopped you from goin after him when you figured out that he was the one who hurt her so much she completely left California for college?" Gemma asked with her arms crossed across her chest.

Clay sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he sat at the chair behind the desk. Gemma came and sat on his lap.

"Why did you ask Jax to watch over her?"

"I trust him. He's the only one I would trust with her."

"Still hopin he'll get his head out of his ass and realize he's loved her for a long time now?" Gemma asked Clay as she wrapped her arms around him.

Clay just nodded at his wife's question. He knew something she didn't though. He could still remember that night seven years ago. It was the night that Jax and Katrina had gotten into a huge fight. Jax had said some things he knew would hurt Katrina. The story everyone had been told was, he had done it to keep Katrina safe. The real reason, that only Clay and Jax knew, was that Jax was too scared of being hurt again. When Tara had left, it had crushed him. By the time Jax felt he could admit his true feelings, he found out the things he had said had driven Katrina right out of town.

"You know she's the one for him. She's the only woman in his life, aside from you, that really understands SAMCRO and will stand by him." Clay said with a sigh at the end.

"Like I do you?" Gemma asked before she pressed her lips to his.

Clay just nodded as he kissed his wife. Meanwhile, Juice was remembering the woman from earlier. He looked at Opie who had just come back to the shop.

"Do you know that girl that was here earlier?" Juice asked Opie fully interested.

"Katrina? Yeah why?" Opie asked hesitantly.

"She anyone's old lady?"

Opie looked at Juice and shook his head.

"No not yet. You don't wanna go there though man. Not only would Clay kill you, but that girl was spoken for a long time ago." Opie explained.

"By who?" Juice asked concerned.

"By someone who hasn't learned how to throw out the garbage." Gemma said as she emerged from the office with Clay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Note:** I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm so glad yall like my story. Just wondering…does anyone else wonder if John was Jax's real father?

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile an hour and a half later, Jax and Katrina were headed to the hotel Katrina was staying at until the repairs on the house were finished. Jax pulled up his motorcycle in front of Katrina's hotel room door.

"You're really stayin here? Why don't you just stay at Clay and my mom's?" Jax asked worried after seeing the hotel.

While it was an okay hotel, Jax felt it wasn't safe enough for her to stay in.

"It's fine Jax. The house will be finished soon enough." Katrina said tiredly.

"Well the boys will get started on it tomorrow when all the supplies are delivered. Clay thinks it should take a week tops."

Katrina nodded and then looked at Jax.

"Thanks for going with me. It was fun…"

"Yeah it was. See you later Kat." Jax said before leaving.

Katrina headed into her hotel room and fell on the bed exhausted. She was tired from not having enough sleep the past few months. She was tired of hiding her little secret too. Meanwhile Jax headed towards the clubhouse after he had left her hotel. When he got there he pulled Clay aside.

"Everything has been ordered. It needs to be fixed ASAP. That hotel she's stayin in isn't safe enough for her for long." Jax told him.

Clay nodded and made a phone call to the guys who would be working on Katrina's house. Sure enough a week later the house was fixed. Clay arrived at Katrina's hotel to give her the keys when he saw Katrina holding something and getting out of a Chevrolet Tahoe. He looked at the driver and noticed a woman who he recognized as Katrina's college roommate that he had met once before. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello? Yeah you might wanna get over to the hotel." Clay said before hanging up his cell phone.

Ten minutes later, the person Clay called showed up.

"What is it Clay?"

Clay looked at his wife and told her what he saw.

"Do you think that has anything to do with why she moved back?" Clay asked Gemma.

"Well we're really the only family she has. It very well could. Let's go talk to her." Gemma said sighing at the end.

Clay knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming and soon the door was answered.

"May I help you?"

Clay looked at the young woman before speaking.

"We're lookin for Katie. We know she's here."

The woman looked at Clay and Gemma and recognized them from pictures of Katrina's.

"Please come in guys."

Clay and Gemma looked at Katrina as she now stood in the doorway. They followed her inside and sat down on the couch in the room.

"I figured he would call you." Katrina said looking at Gemma.

"Huh?" Clay asked confused.

"I saw you get into the parking lot right after we did. I know what you saw. I'm just hoping you'll give me a chance to explain." Katrina pleaded.

Clay and Gemma shared a look before nodding.

"It happened over a year ago…" Katrina started her story.

By the time she was finished Clay and Gemma were both feeling angry at the people involved and worried for Katrina.

"Things are ok right now. It's been a little hard. Thankfully I've got Reese here to help me."

Clay and Gemma looked at Katrina's friend Teresa McDowell.

"Thank you for being there for her when we couldn't." Gemma said smiling.

"No problem. She's the closest thing I have to family." Teresa said with a smile.

Then Gemma asked something that Katrina hadn't thought about.

"Are you planning on telling Jax? He'll find out one way or another and you know that. It'd be better if he heard it from you."

Katrina nodded sadly. She completely agreed with Gemma. She just didn't know how she was going to explain everything to Jax. She then got an idea and looked at Clay.

"Still havin him watch me at night?"

Clay just nodded. He wasn't surprised she had figured that out. When it came to the Sons, Katrina had always just figured out things well before others. It had been said before that if she were a man, she would be a member.

"How about askin him to come up to the house tonight? You can tell him it's as a precaution and you want him to do a visual check on me or something." Katrina said to Clay.

Gemma and Teresa both agreed with Katrina's idea. Soon Clay did too. Over the next few hours, the boys and Gemma all helped Katrina and Teresa move what other stuff they brought with them into the house. Katrina couldn't help but smile as she saw the interior designed just the way she picked. Before the boys left, Clay pulled Jax aside and suggested for him to come back tonight and make sure the girls were settled in ok. Jax told Clay he would but was going to the hospital first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 6**

It was a little after two in the morning when Katrina heard a knock at the front door. She pulled on her glasses, since she had taken her contacts out hours earlier, and headed towards the front door after grabbing something off her nightstand.

"Who the hell would be here at two in the fuckin morning?" Teresa whispered angrily as she saw Katrina in the hallway.

"It might be Jax. Let me check." Katrina whispered back.

When Katrina looked out the peephole, she sighed with relief at seeing Jax standing there. She turned to Teresa and nodded. Teresa headed back to bed, thinking of ways to pay back the man for waking her up. When Katrina opened the door, she didn't expect the sight before her. Jax was sitting on her front steps with the hood on his black hoodie covering his long blond hair. Katrina was glad she was wearing pajama pants, long sleeved t-shirt, and her slippers. It was chilly outside tonight.

"Jax? What's wrong?" She asked as she sat next to him.

Jax looked at Katrina noticing the way she looked. Her waist length brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she wore silver framed glasses. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed her pajama pants and long sleeved shirt had motorcycles on them. He pulled the hood off his head and looked at her.

"Still wear your glasses too huh?" Katrina asked as she saw his black framed glasses that were a little similar to her other pair of reading glasses.

"Yeah." Jax replied quietly.

"Jax?" Katrina asked concerned.

"Mom and I got into a fight at the hospital." Jax told her.

"The hospital?" Katrina asked confused.

"We were visiting my son Abel. Man no one told you did they?" Jax asked seeing the look on her face and in her eyes after he said son.

Katrina shook her head no.

"I have a son with my ex-wife Wendy. He was born ten weeks premature thanks to the crack she was doing."

Katrina gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe someone could be that cruel…but then again she knew better.

"He had a tear in his stomach and the family flaw. Thankfully they did two surgeries and then he was in an incubator for awhile. He's doing great. They're still monitoring him, but he's growin stronger every day." Jax said smiling at the end.

Katrina couldn't help but smile and gave Jax a hug.

"That's great Jax…really it is. I'm happy for you."

Before Jax could say anything else, a small cry was heard from Katrina's hand. Katrina looked down at the item and sighed. She stood up and motioned Jax inside with her. Jax stood in the living room confused as he waited for her to come back in the room. Katrina soon emerged with a small baby in her arms. Jax looked shocked.

"Well since we're on the subject of children…Jax meet my son Jakub Jackson Nelson. He's two months old."

Jax looked down at the small child in her arms as she stepped in front of him. The baby was wearing an off white sleeper with little ducks on them.

"If you can wait a few minutes while I make him a bottle, I'll explain everything." Katrina said before heading into the kitchen.

Jax soon heard the microwave beep and then Katrina came out holding a bottle and the baby. She then looked at Jax.

"Would you like to feed him?"

Jax looked a little hesitant, having no real experience with babies.

"Well I guess I could use the experience…" He softly replied as he sat on one of the large comfy looking chairs in the living room.

Katrina smiled and gently sat a terry cloth burp rag over Jax's right shoulder. Then she carefully placed her son in his arms. She then handed Jax the bottle and showed him how to feed the baby. She then sat on the large cushiony arm rest of the chair. Jax smiled at her as the baby started to eat.

"This is amazing…" He trailed off softly.

Katrina couldn't help but smile. Jax then remembered something she said.

"Jakub Jackson?"

"Well…I wanted to name him after two of the most important men in my life. Jakub was my dad's name though he spelled it J-a-c-o-b. You were my best friend…" Katrina trailed off softly.

Jax nodded and soon noticed the baby was done eating. Katrina then showed him how to burp the baby. After doing so, Jax carried him back to Katrina's room and placed him in the crib, where the baby fell right back to sleep. Katrina then headed outside with Jax. He gestured to his pack of cigarettes and she nodded. Jax lit two and then handed her one. After taking a drag, Katrina began talking.

"A little over two years ago I was dating this guy. He was a Navy SEAL that was stationed about an hour from where I went to school. When I was two months along, I found out I was pregnant. Sadly, Jakub will never know his father." Katrina said quietly at the end.

"Why?" Jax asked confused.

"He was killed in an automobile accident. He was dead on arrival they said."

"Did he have any family that could help you?" Jax asked her.

"Nope. He was an only child and his parents were also only children. His parents died when he was twenty. Thankfully I had Teresa…well and the money my parents left me."

Jax wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Is that why you came back?"

"I wanted to be happy again. I knew I would be more happy here than I was there. Plus I wanted my son to know his family…my family. Yall might not be blood related, but its close enough."

Jax nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You know if you need anything…"

Katrina smiled as she placed a hand on Jax's knee.

"I know Jax. Thank you."

Jax just smiled as the two sat outside for a little while longer and talked. By the time he got back to his place all that was on his mind was Katrina, Jakub, and Abel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 7**

Two days later, Katrina was on her way home from looking at an office building in town. Clay had called her earlier that morning to tell her of it. When Katrina got there she went inside with the real estate agent. Immediately Katrina began to get ideas. The building was one story and very large. Katrina noticed two doors for it and really began getting ideas. She told the agent she wanted the building. She signed the papers needed, and soon became the proud owner. After that she went to an insurance agent's office to fill out the paperwork with them.

"What the hell?" Katrina asked as she saw the vehicles in her driveway.

Katrina shut off her truck and headed inside her house.

"SURPRISE!"

Katrina couldn't help but smile as she saw Gemma and the other woman who were involved with members of the Sons.

"What is this?"

"Well though it's late, we decided to throw you a baby shower. Come sit." Gemma said as she helped Katrina to the chair that Jax had sat in the other night.

Katrina was in awe as she looked around. She was introduced to the women she didn't know and was glad to be reacquainted with the ones she did. Teresa seemed to get along with all of them as well. Katrina couldn't believe all the gifts the baby had received. There were all kinds of outfits and toys. There were even diapers and such as well. After the shower was over, the women all left except for Gemma.

"The boys have something for you as well. We need to get to the shop."

"Ok. Then I can share my news with everyone. I know Clay is waiting to hear how today went."

Gemma nodded and soon they were gone. Teresa drove her Tahoe with Katrina and Jakub riding with her. Gemma drove her own car. When they pulled up at the shop, Teresa noticed the doors were closed. She looked at Gemma confused, after she got Jakub out of his car seat.

"They're in the clubhouse." Gemma said with a smile.

When they all headed inside, Katrina was again surprised. All the men yelled out surprise to her. Katrina just laughed as she was led to a large wooden dark brown rocking chair. Before Katrina sat down, she looked at Clay.

"Is that…"

Clay nodded confirming her thoughts. Katrina couldn't believe it. The rocking chair had been her mother's. She thought it had been sold with everything else. She sat in it and just smiled. Then she noticed the large boxes placed next to her. She looked at them confused.

"We all wanted to get you some things we knew you would need."

Katrina looked at Filip "Chibs" Telford said to her. Katrina just smiled hearing his Scottish accent. He had always been one of her favorite guys.

"Thank you guys." She said before handing Jakub to Teresa who was sitting next to her.

After unwrapping all the presents, Katrina wanted to cry. She had gotten a crib, changing table, and dresser that matched the rocking chair from Gemma, Clay, and Jax. From Chibs, Bobby, Tig, and Juice she got her nursery set up like she had told Teresa she wanted it. Chibs had known a guy who did murals. He painted the walls to look like The Hundred Acre Wood Forest from Winnie The Pooh. From Piney, Opie, and Opie's family she got the Winnie the Pooh bedding for the crib. Her favorite gift was from the prospect, Kip "Half-Sack" Epps, though. He had gotten a mobile for the crib, a pack-n-play, and a little stuffed Winnie The Pooh.

"Guys thank you so much. This means more than you'll ever know."

"Hey you're family little girl." Piney said with a smile.

Katrina gave everyone a hug. She then took Jakub from Teresa and looked at Clay and Gemma.

"Can I speak to you two alone please?"

Clay and Gemma shared a worried look before nodding. They took her the room the guys used for their meetings.

"Is something wrong Katie?" Clay asked concerned.

"No. I just wanted to ask if yall would consider being Jakub's godparents. You're the closest thing I've got to parents…"

Gemma felt like wanting to cry and so did Clay. They both nodded before hugging Katrina.

"So will he call us Grandma and Grandpa?" Gemma asked as Katrina handed her Jakub for her to hold.

"Yall can be called whatever you want. I was lookin more at Gramma and Poppa or something similar." Katrina said smiling.

Clay took his turn holding Jakub. He was still holding him when they walked back into the bar where everyone was. Katrina took the bottle that Teresa was holding out to her. She then walked over to where Clay was sitting.

"Wanna feed him?"

Clay looked a little scared before nodding. Gemma showed him what to do while Katrina then looked at all the guys.

"I'm hoping yall will all be uncles to Jakub."

The guys all nodded smiling. Clay then called her name.

"What happened with the office?"

"I bought it." Katrina said with a smile.

Clay couldn't help but be happy for her. She was like the child he never had. He didn't even care that she wasn't a boy who could one day be a Son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 8**

The guys all started loading the boxes into Teresa's Tahoe. Jax walked up behind Katrina.

"If you'd like I can come by tonight or tomorrow and set all that up for you. Opie said he'd help me."

Katrina felt touched at the offer and nodded with a smile.

"I'd appreciate that thanks."

Jax nodded before he lead her outside with him. He took two cigarettes out of his pack and lit them before handing her one.

"So what are you gonna do with the office?"

"Well I'm thinking of putting a complete wall up between the two glass doors. On one side of the building will be my massage therapy office. On the other side will be an interior design office. Teresa majored in that so I'll let her run it."

"That's a good idea Kat."

Katrina couldn't help but smile hearing the old nickname.

"Ope and I will be by tomorrow to set the stuff up ok?"

Katrina nodded and headed over to where Clay was now standing with Jakub.

"Gem said to tell you to get this little one home. She wants yall over for dinner tomorrow night."

Katrina smiled and nodded while taking her son. Soon she left with Teresa.

"How well do you know those guys Trina?"

"Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Jax, Clay, Opie, and Piney I've known just about all my life. There's also Big Otto but he's in jail right now. The only ones I've never met before were the prospect and Juice. Clay says they're both good guys and he trusts them though."

Teresa nodded. It was then Katrina got what her friend was really asking.

"Which one?" Katrina asked smirking.

"Which one what?" Teresa asked innocently.

"I know you. You're interested in one of them. Most are old enough to be our dads, the ones who aren't are taken except for Jax and Juice." Katrina said.

"Jax is taken."

"I meant by marriage…though from what Gemma says it looks like that's Tara's plan. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're talkin about Juice."

Teresa couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

"Can you hook a friend up?" Teresa asked laughing.

"No problem. He has to come to the house soon to set up the new computer. Plus he'll have to go to the offices and set up the ones there."

Teresa nodded, already knowing her friend's plans for the offices. The two headed home with smiles on their faces. Teresa was up feeding Jakub when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and noticed Jax. She opened the door quietly and looked at her friend.

"Jax? What is it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina, Teresa, and Jakub.

**Chapter 9**

Jax looked up at Katrina and sighed.

"Let me go put Jakub back to sleep. Come on in."

Jax nodded and headed inside holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. Katrina just shook her head as she set Jakub in the portable crib she was using until the one Gemma, Clay, and Jax gave her was set up. She then pulled on a black hoodie over her white long sleeved t-shirt. After grabbing the baby monitor and putting on her slippers, she headed out into the living room. She gestured for Jax to follow her. She lead him out through the kitchen and outside where they ended up on her screened in back porch.

"Have a seat." Katrina said gesturing to the hammock that she had set up.

Jax nodded and sat in it. Katrina sat next to him and looked at him concerned.

"Mom and I got into a fight again."

"What about Jax?" Katrina asked concerned.

"She doesn't like how close Tara is getting to Abel. She thinks Tara is tryin to be his mom."

Katrina could see how Gemma would think that. The few times Katrina had gone with Gemma to the hospital, she had wondered the same thing.

"Look Jax you know how protective your mom is. She's like that with everyone…especially you and Clay."

"And you." Jax said.

"Yes that's true. I'm sure you're mom probably started questioning Clay on havin you be the one to watch over me. I still question it sometimes."

Jax looked at Katrina confused.

"Why would my mom do that?"

"Jax, Gemma knew better than anyone how I felt for you. Accordin to my mom, they used to talk about us endin up together. Then you got with Tara, and it stopped. Your mom probably questioned Clay because she was worried about how I would feel havin you be my shadow." Katrina explained.

"So why do you still question it?"

"Honestly? You scare me sometimes Jax. Not because of who you are or what you do…but because of how you make me feel at times. I tell you not to touch me. Yet when you do I don't get angry. I tell you I don't trust you…yet here we are. It's just like we picked up where we left off before that night you said all those hurtful things."

Jax nodded slowly.

"You scare me even more because I could see myself easily falling for you again." Katrina whispered.

Jax heard her words. He didn't know what to think after hearing them though.

"I know I've hurt you Kat. If I could take it back I would. I really want another chance at being your friend. I've never not thought of you as mine."

"Despite the fact you hurt me…I never not thought of you as mine either." Katrina slowly said.

Jax set down his bottle, put out his cigarette, and pulled her into his arms for a hug. Katrina just leaned up against him, savoring the feel of his body against hers.

"So what do you think I should do about my mom?" Jax asked after a few minutes.

"Gemma is Gemma. She's never gonna change. You know she hates Tara. She's worried she'll hurt you again. Honestly though Jax…I can see how your mom would think what she does. I've gone with her to the hospital a few times. I've seen how Tara is with Abel."

Jax stood up quickly and looked down at Katrina.

"How can you say that?! You're just sayin that because you hate Tara…just like my mom does. Tara has been great for Abel. She's a better woman than his own mom is. She'd be a better mom to him than you would too!" Jax yelled.

As soon as he saw the hurt enter Katrina's eyes under the soft porch light, he wished he could take his words back.

"Kat…" He started to say.

"Just leave Jax. It seems things haven't changed at all. You still think Tara is a fuckin angel and can do no wrong. You still think the people who really care about you and love you are all lying when they try to tell you what kind of person she really is. Well you know what? Leave. Go to Tara, Jax. After the shit you two have put me through…yall deserve each other." Katrina said before heading inside leaving Jax alone outside.

Jax walked out the door leading to the back yard. He walked around the house to his bike. After getting on it and starting it, he headed to the clubhouse. When he got there, he headed straight to his room. It was then he realized what all Katrina had said.

'She loves me? What did she mean when she said what we put her through?' He asked himself.

Meanwhile Katrina was lying on her bed with Teresa, who had heard Jax yelling, comforting her. She then thought of what she had said to him before the fight. She didn't tell him the complete truth. There was no falling for him again. Katrina was still in love with him. She also remembered what she let slip about Tara.

'Let him not remember it please God.' Katrina thought sadly with tears falling down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Note:** Some of you have probably been wondering what Katrina meant when she said please don't remember. If you look at the last chapter she pretty much told Jax she loved him. That's what she doesn't want him to remember.

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Katrina just arrived home when she saw two motorcycles in her driveway. She headed inside to the nursery and was surprised at who she saw.

"Hey Opie, Juice."

Opie looked at Katrina and saw the hurt in her eyes. For as long as he had known the woman, she had been like a little sister to him. He knew all this shit with Jax was killing her. He decided to take a break and lead her outside with him.

"Jax told me what happened last night. You ok Katie?"

Katrina knew she could be honest with Opie.

"Nope. I'm really startin to wish I didn't come back Ope. Just when things were startin to look ok with me and him…shit gets fucked up."

Opie nodded slowly. He really wished Jax would get his head out of Tara's ass. They all saw her for who she really was. Jax, like always, was blinded by her. As soon as Opie finished his cigarette, he went inside and went back to work. Katrina pulled out her cell phone and called Clay.

"Hey Katie. How's the nursery comin?"

"Good. I need to ask a favor of you Clay. Can I come by there?"

"Sure. See you soon."

Katrina slid her phone shut and went to tell Teresa where she was going.

"Everything ok Katie?" Teresa asked her friend concerned.

"Nope. I'm telling Clay to find someone else for bodyguard duty." Katrina said before leaving.

Katrina had no idea that Opie had heard her from his spot in the kitchen. He had been getting a drink before heading back into the nursery. He thought about calling Jax to tell him, but thought he would find out soon enough. Katrina walked up to where Clay was standing a few feet from the shop when she got there.

"What is it Katie?" Clay asked concerned when he saw her.

"I want Jax off of lookout duty. Get one of the other guys to do it."

"Katie…" Clay started to say.

"No Clay I'm not fuckin around here. I'm tired of being hurt by him. Get someone else on it." Katrina said firmly.

Clay just nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Ok Katie. I'll put Tig on it ok?"

Katrina nodded in agreement. Sure she knew Tig could be a flat out pervert. She also knew when push came to shove, he'd be there to protect her and her family. Katrina got back into her truck and headed home. Clay walked into the clubhouse looking for Tig. He saw him sitting at the bar.

"I need to talk to you." Clay told him.

Tig just nodded and the two headed to sit down around the meeting table.

"Katie wants Jax off of lookout duty. I need you to watch over her. I got a bad feeling something is gonna go down soon. I want to make sure her, her friend, and Little Bit are safe."

Tig nodded quickly.

"No problem man. That girl is like a daughter to me too ya know. Do I even wanna know what he did this time?" Tig asked referring to Jax.

"I don't even know. I don't want to either. I'm afraid this time not even Gemma would be able to stop me."

Tig just nodded and the two went back to work in the shop. Meanwhile when Katrina got home, Opie and Juice led her into the nursery. Katrina couldn't help but get teary eyed when she saw how everything was set up.

"Oh you guys…it's perfect. Thank you so much for doing this. I…well Jakub and I really appreciate it." Katrina said hugging both of the men.

Opie and Juice soon left after Juice told Teresa he would be back for their date at seven. Katrina looked at her friend smiling.

"It's about time you had a date." Katrina said smiling.

"You ok Trina?"

"I wish everyone would stop askin me that. I'm fine. Clay put Tig on guard duty. I'm good."

"But not happy." Teresa said sadly.

"I've got one man in my life and I'm happy for that." Katrina said as she kissed her son's forehead.

Teresa just watched sadly as her friend put Jakub down for his nap in his new crib. Teresa wanted happiness for her friend. She knew Jax would be it. She also knew Katrina might never let him back in after last night, even if she did love him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 11**

Later that night, Jax was walking out to his bike when he saw Opie getting on his own bike to go home.

"Headed home?" Jax asked smiling at his friend.

"Yep. Where you goin? Tara's?" Opie asked.

"Nope. I saw her earlier. I'm goin to watch Kat's."

"Clay didn't tell you?" Opie asked surprised.

"Tell me what?" Jax asked questioningly.

"Tig is watchin Katie's now. He's already there." Opie finally answered after a few minutes.

"What? Why?!" Jax yelled.

"Katie's orders. She asked you to be taken off."

Opie and Jax both turned to see Clay standing there behind them. Jax looked at Clay confused.

"Why would she do that?" Jax asked.

"You tell me." Clay said crossing his arms across his chest.

Jax just sighed and put on his helmet after getting on his bike.

"I'm goin to Tara's."

Opie and Clay watched as he left. Clay just shook his head before heading back into the clubhouse. Clay sat down and began to think about everything that had happened since Katrina had come back. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

'Please keep them safe Lord.' Clay thought before going home himself.

Sure enough Clay's bad feeling was right on. Two nights later, Katrina was awoken by the sound of something being thrown through her living room window. The next sound she heard was gunshots. She jumped up and ran towards the nursery. She saw Teresa already in there sitting in a corner on the floor with Jakub in her arms. Katrina headed in, locking the door behind her.

"Yall ok?"

Teresa nodded as she handed Jakub to Katrina once she sat next to them. Soon they heard Katrina's name being called.

"In here Tig!" Katrina yelled as she stood up to unlock the door.

Tig walked into the nursery and Katrina noticed blood on his knuckles. She handed Jakub to Teresa and looked at her friend.

"Go into your room and lock the doors. Keep Jakub in there with you. Call Juice and have him come stay with you ok?"

Teresa, who felt a little shaky, just merely nodded and did as her friend asked. Katrina pulled Tig into her bathroom to clean him up.

"Ok tell me what happened." Katrina ordered sternly.

Tig saw the look in her eyes and couldn't help but remember her father getting the same look when someone messed with his family.

"Broken window in the living room thanks to a brick. This was on it."

Katrina took the paper he handed her and opened it. She noticed it was written in Spanish and had no clue what it said. She knew Juice could speak, write, and read the language.

"I'll wait until Juice gets here to translate this for me." She said softly as she finished cleaning up Tig's hands.

"Clay is on his way with Gemma. Apparently they have something to tell you."

Katrina nodded and went outside with Tig after telling Teresa where she was going. She gladly took a cigarette from Tig after he lit two. Meanwhile, at Tara's house, Jax pulled back a little from her after hearing his cell phone ring. Tara tried to pull him back towards her to continue where they left off, but he reached for his phone instead.

"Hello?"

"Thought you might wanna know that someone threw a brick through Katie's living room window. Clay and your mom are on there way now." Opie's voice said.

"Are you fuckin serious? What the hell man?" Jax asked outraged.

"They're ok. Teresa is a little shaken up but Juice is with her now. Katrina is pissed." Opie's voice said once again.

"I'll talk to Clay about it tomorrow." Jax said before hanging up.

Tara sat up and kissed Jax's shoulder.

"What's the matter baby?" She asked.

"Someone threw a brick through Kat's window."

"Oh no. Do they know who did it? Are they ok?" Tara asked.

"I don't know if they know who did it or not. Opie didn't say. Thankfully Kat, Teresa, and Jakub are ok." Jax said as he sat back on the bed.

"Jakub?" Tara asked confused.

"Katrina has a two month old son named Jakub." was all Jax said as he laid down and fell asleep.

Tara laid awake wondering about Katrina's son that she was just now finding out about. She couldn't help but wonder if the child had anything to do with Jax.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 12**

When Clay and Gemma finally arrived at Katrina's, she was sitting outside with Tig still. Clay and Gemma immediately looked her over and then hugged her.

"I'm fine guys. Really I am. Jakub is in with Teresa and Juice. I told her to call him because she was really shaken up. This is all new to her."

Clay and Gemma nodded. Katrina handed them the note that was wrapped around the brick.

"What's this say?" Clay asked.

"It pretty much says 'Watch your back bitch. You can go to hell and thank your father for his sins that now come on to you.'" Katrina said angrily.

Clay and Gemma shared a look.

"Why don't you come stay with us or move into the clubhouse?" Gemma asked.

"No. I thank you for your offer, but I won't do that. I've been driven from my home once. I won't do it again. I just wanna know how in the fuck they knew where I lived." Katrina said sternly.

Clay then nudged Gemma a little giving her a look.

"Ok guys what's up?" Katrina asked noticing their actions.

"Luanne called Gemma earlier today with news from Big Otto. Apparently he heard some Mexicans talkin earlier today. Now normally he wouldn't listen, but he heard your name and decided to eavesdrop." Gemma said.

"What did he hear?" Katrina asked.

"Apparently The Mayans got an anonymous tip called in to them. It said who you were, that you were back in town, and where you lived." Gemma told her.

Katrina could tell something was being held back.

"What aren't yall telling me?" Katrina asked angrily.

"They traced the call. It came from St. Thomas Hospital. They said the caller was a woman. The last thing Big Otto heard them say was 'Looks like the women in SAMCRO are startin their own war with each other.'" Gemma finished angrily.

"That stupid bitch!" Katrina yelled.

"I've decided to let you handle this on your own Katie." Clay tells her.

"Get that bitch up to the shop tomorrow. I don't give a fuck how you do it, but get it done. She messed with the wrong woman this time." Katrina said with hatred in her voice.

Clay nodded and soon left with Gemma. Katrina went in her house after being told by Tig he would stick around a little longer. She saw Juice and Teresa sitting on the couch.

"What is it Trina?" Teresa asked noticing the angry look on her friend's face.

Katrina retold what she knew still angry as hell.

"What are you gonna do Katie?" Juice asked.

"What's she gonna do? She's gonna beat that stupid bitch's ass." Teresa said just as angry as her friend.

Katrina looked at Teresa surprised.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I've heard all about your past with that vindictive bitch. This time that bitch needs to learn a lesson." Teresa said.

"Well it's been crazy tonight. I'm gonna go back to bed. Night guys."

After Katrina went back to her room, Teresa spoke up.

"Tara did it because she's jealous of Trina."

"What do you mean baby?" Juice asked his girlfriend.

"Katrina has always been very close with Jax, closer than Tara will ever be able to get. That's something she's always known. She's hated Katrina for a long time now. Though I can't believe she stooped this low to get her away from Jax. She had to know it would come out." Teresa said.

"Well it will tomorrow." Juice said before they got up and went to bed.

The next day it all came out. Katrina headed up to Teller-Morrow with revenge on her mind. She saw Tara standing next to her car and walked right up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as Tara turned around, Katrina saw her face pale.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?! Are you really that stupid?!" Katrina yelled at her.

"I don't know what you're talkin about Katrina." Tara said.

"The hell you don't! How could you fuckin do that?!" Katrina yelled back at Tara.

"Kat…" Jax said trying to pull her back.

Katrina just turned to face Jax and punched him, hitting his jaw. Jax fell down surprised. He saw Katrina slap Tara, and got back up to interfere. He was pulled back by Clay.

"What the hell Clay?" Jax asked angrily.

"Why don't you open your fuckin eyes and ears for once? Listen to what Katie is saying…and I mean fuckin really listen Jackson."

Jackson had to admit he was surprised to hear his full name come from Clay's mouth. He turned and listened to what was being yelled by Katrina.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 13**

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you called the fuckin Mayans? Did you think I wouldn't find out that you gave them my name and address? Are you really that jealous of how close Jax and I are?" Katrina asked after she punched Tara, catching her eye.

"I hate how close you two are! I hate that you'll always have a part of Jax that I won't!" Tara yelled as she hit Katrina in the stomach.

"What the fuck are you talkin about Tara?"

"You love Jax! You've been in love with him since you were little! I've always known that. I've always hated how close you two were. Why do you think I started dating him? I wanted him away from you. It worked too…very perfectly!" Tara yelled.

Katrina punched Tara again, catching her other eye.

"You stupid bitch! I have a two month old son! Do you realize what your actions could've done?!" Katrina yelled.

It was then Clay pulled Katrina back away a few steps. Jax walked up to Tara with anger in his eyes.

"Is it true? Did you do all of that?" Jax asked her angrily.

Tara looked up at Jax, and then she looked away. Jax could tell it was all true.

"It's over between us for good this time Tara. I can't be with someone who would do that." Jax said before walking towards Clay and Katrina.

"Fine go back to your whore and her bastard son!" Tara yelled out.

Katrina walked over to Tara and punched her one last time, making contact with her nose. Katrina wanted to smile as knowing she had just broken the woman's nose.

"I'm widowed you stupid bitch. And I don't know who the fuck you're callin a whore. From what I hear, the only whore around here is you. You were fuckin Jax and that ex ATF agent of yours. Isn't that how he got the info on SAMCRO…when he was around anyways…" Katrina said before walking back to Clay.

Jax looked at Tara with rage in his eyes and flowing through his body.

"Leave Tara and don't come back."

Tara got into her car and left. Katrina then looked at Clay.

"I want a meeting with Marcus Alvarez." Katrina stated calmly yet sternly.

"What?! Hell no. I don't think you should do that." Jax said protesting.

"I don't give a flyin fuck what you think Jackson." Katrina said glaring at him.

"When and where?" Clay asked her.

"Tomorrow or the day after at two pm at the park right outside of Charming."

"I'll make the call." Clay said before heading into the shop to retrieve a prepaid cell phone.

Jax just shook his head and stormed off towards the clubhouse and into his room. Katrina follows after him opening his door and walking in.

"Dammit Jax! This is something I gotta do for me. Can't you understand that? I don't question your actions or dealings do I?" Katrina said softly towards the end.

Jackson turned around to face her. He then placed a hand on each of her cheeks.

"Please be careful Kat. I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't take it if it did."

Katrina nods and is soon pressed up against him, when he pulls her into his arms for a hug. Jax kisses her forehead and then begins to speak.

"When your talk is finished with Alvarez, can we have a talk of our own?"

"I'll keep warm clothes to wear outside handy for your nightly visit." Katrina says smiling up at him.

Jax just laughs and lets her go. Katrina tells him she has to go relieve Teresa from watching Jakub so she can have lunch with Juice. As she starts to leave the room, Jax calls her name.

"One thing we will talk about is that widowed comment you made."

Katrina just nods her head and leaves. When she gets to her truck, Clay is standing next to it.

"Meeting is all set for tomorrow. I let him know you wanted the meeting and you would be bringing one of the guys with you. He agreed on it all."

"I've decided on who to take with me."

"Who?" Clay asked intrigued.

"Half Sack."

"Not no but hell no Katrina." Clay protested.

"If I take one of the guys with me, there might be trust issues. It might look bad. If I take the prospect, everything should go fine. Trust me on this please Clay."

Clay finally nodded though he didn't like the idea at all. The next day Katrina and Half Sack parked her truck in the parking lot for the park. Katrina told Half Sack to stay in the truck as she headed towards the picnic table The Mayans leader, Marcus Alvarez, sat at. When she sat down across from him, she set the brick on the table.

"What is this?" Marcus asked.

"You tell me. One of your boys threw it through my window last night."

"I'm afraid Miss Nelson that I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you fill me in?"

Katrina looked at Alvarez. She had always been able to read people really well. When she really looked at him she was surprised. He really had no idea what she was talking about.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 14**

Katrina pulled a picture out of her purse and passed it across the table.

"I got this photo from the security camera outside of my house. I noticed the patch on his vest when he turned away. Recognize him?"

Marcus looked at the picture and sighed in anger.

"Yes I do. He is one of my son's friends. His father and him are both one of my men. I assure you he will be taken care of." Marcus sternly said at the end.

"Look I know you won't believe me, but I know my father didn't kill your man Lopez all those years ago." Katrina said.

"And how do you know this?" Marcus asked intrigued.

"My father told me he didn't." Katrina told him.

"He could've been lying."

"Look here Alvarez, my father might have lied about things to some people, but he never lied to me."

Marcus still looked unsure. It was then Katrina handed him a manila envelope.

"This was with my father's things in storage. I found it after I went through it all when I moved back. It had your name on it. I don't know what's in it though."

Marcus nodded as he quietly took the envelope. He broke the seal and opened it. He pulled out some photos. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You were right little one. Your father didn't kill Lopez. The boy who threw the brick…his father did it."

"Look Mr. Alvarez, that car accident my parent's died in…it wasn't an accident. There was some information that was covered up. It wasn't an accident…it was murder. The man or men who did it, were really behind Lopez's death. They found out my father had proof of what really happened."

Marcus sighed in anger and frustration. He then looked at Katrina.

"I'm sorry for the unnecessary suffering you've had to deal with little one. I thank you for all this information and your honesty. These two men will be dealt with, I promise you that." Marcus finally said.

Katrina could tell he meant every word he said.

"I want a piece of the man who threw the brick through my window. I have a two month old son he could've killed. Plus he killed my husband. My husband was undercover on a mission that had something to do with that man. Apparently he got too close."

Marcus grimaced at her words. He then nodded.

"You shall have a piece of him first. I will bring him to you myself. After that he is mine." Marcus told her.

Katrina nodded and shook his outstretched hand.

"You will no longer be bothered by The Mayans little one. If I hear differently, I myself will let Clay know."

Katrina nodded and then she headed back to her truck and left with Half-Sack. Two days later, Katrina is at the shop talking to Juice about the computers she wants for her home and the offices.

"Can you hook her up?" Clay asks him.

"Of course man. I've already got the laptops Teresa mentioned they wanted for the house. It'll take me a week tops to get the other stuff, but I can get it. As soon as it comes in I'll hook it all up in both their house and office." Juice answered him.

"Thanks Juice." Katrina said as she hugged him.

"Ready to get started on your car?"

Katrina turned around and smiled at Jax, who had just came walking up. She turned around and nodded, glad she was wearing an old tank top and jeans. At nine o'clock that night, Jax and Katrina were discussing what else they wanted to do to finish fixing up her car and refurbishing her dad's old bike. They were sitting at a table with Clay in the clubhouse when Chibs came walking in, in a hurry.

"Yall might wanna head outside."

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Alvarez is out there asking for Katrina."

Clay and Jax looked at Katrina confused.

"Does he have a young man with him?" Katrina asked Chibs.

"As a matter of fact he has one with him who has his hands tied together." Chibs said surprised.

"Seems Alvarez is keeping his word." Katrina said before heading outside.

Clay, as well as the rest of the guys, headed outside after her. Katrina walked up to Alvarez.

"Good to see you again Mr. Alvarez." Katrina said smiling while shaking his outstretched hand.

"Please call me Marcus little one."

"How long do I got him for?" Katrina asked motioning to the tied man.

"Long enough to get your payback." Marcus said.

Katrina never noticed the shared look between Marcus, Clay, and Jax. She was too busy getting her payback on the man. She punched him in the face and stomach, breaking his jaw and nose. She was pretty sure he'd have two black eyes as well. She then kicked him in the nuts twice, causing all of the men to wince noticeably. Katrina stood and looked at the blood on her hands.

"That was for my husband, my son, and me you piece of shit." Katrina said before spitting on him.

She then looked at Alvarez.

"I'm done." She said before heading into the clubhouse.

What Katrina didn't know was that while she was taking a shower in Jax's bathroom to wash all the grease from earlier and the blood off, Jax was beating the hell out of the man for what he did to Katrina. Jax went inside afterwards and found Katrina knelt down in his shower crying. He stepped in facing away from her and washed the blood off his hands. He then knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Everything is gonna be ok Kitty Kat. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina. I don't know how old Jax really is.

**Chapter 15**

Two days later, Katrina walked into her home, sat down, and glanced at the mail in her hands. She saw a postcard with a picture of a city in Mexico on it. She looked at it confused before she turned it over to read the message.

_Thank you for your help. The job is now finished._

Katrina tore up the postcard in small pieces and then threw them in the garbage. She then walked into the kitchen where Teresa was sitting.

"So I know we talked about the massage therapy office and the interior design office, but here in Charming? Do you think we'll get business?" Teresa asked her friend.

Katrina sat down with a sad sigh and shook her head no.

"So what are we gonna do with that building?" Teresa asked.

"I don't know. Do you mind watchin Jakub for me for a little while? I need to go to Teller-Morrow."

Teresa nodded with a smile.

"Tell my man I said hi. Also have fun with Jax."

Katrina just shook her head before kissing her son's forehead from where he was taking a nap in his pack-n-play. She climbed into her truck and headed into town and over to Teller-Morrow. After parking and shutting off her truck, she walked towards the garage and smiled as she saw Clay and Jax walking towards her.

"You got company." Clay told Jax when he saw Katrina.

Jax looked in her direction and stood shocked. Katrina was wearing a white satin and lace tank top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, dark blue jeans, and a pair of white Adidas Superstars with white stripes. Her hair was left down and resting on her shoulders in slight waves.

"Holy hell…" Jax said quietly.

"Hey guys." Katrina said smiling as they finally stepped in front of her.

"Hey Katie Bug." Clay said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey." Jax said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"What can we do for you?" Clay asked her.

"I got a postcard with a beautiful picture of some city in Mexico on it." Katrina said softly.

"Really?" Clay asked intrigued.

"It had a message thanking me for my help. It also mentioned the job was finished." Katrina spoke again as softly as before.

Clay just nodded and smiled at her.

"Anything else?"

"Can I borrow him?" Katrina asked with a grin pointing at Jax.

Clay nodded and pushed Jax lightly towards her.

"Get outta here you two."

"Love you Clay." Katrina said.

"Yeah well yours and my wife's kind of love is gonna kill me." Clay yelled as he walked back into the garage.

Jax looked at Katrina concerned.

"You ok?"

Katrina nodded and looked up at him.

"I thought maybe we could have that talk now." She said hesitantly.

Jax nodded and pointed towards his bike.

"Wanna ride?"

Katrina nodded and headed over to her truck to grab her helmet. She then walked back towards Jax's bike and hopped on behind him. Jax handed Katrina a backpack and asked her to put it on. Katrina did as asked and soon they were off. Twenty minutes later, Katrina climbed off Jax's bike surprised.

"Wow…" She said slowly.

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Jax asked her.

Katrina looked at the small lake they were at.

"I haven't been here since I was twelve. You brought me here to get my mind off of my parents' fight."

Jax nodded with a smile. He then helped her take his backpack off and Katrina couldn't help but smile when she saw him pull out a large blanket. She helped him spread it out underneath the old willow tree they used to sit under. The two laid down side by side facing each other.

"I owe you a huge apology Katrina." Jax said after a few minutes.

Katrina looked at Jax, waiting to see what he was going to say next.

"You were right on part of what you said about Tara. I was blind to her before. This time…Tara was just a fill in for who I really wanted. She knew it too. She left town. She told me it was for good this time."

"Yeah I know. She came by and talked to me." Katrina said softly.

Jax nodded, trying to think of how he wanted to say the other things he wanted to say.

"Jax, Jakub's father and I only married for Jakub. I was really only three weeks along when we got married. When I was two months pregnant is when he died. I didn't want Clay and Gemma thinking badly of me so that's why you got the same story they did. I didn't love him and he didn't love me. The woman he really loved died two years before he met me. The man I loved…didn't love me back." Katrina explained with a sad tone in her voice.

"Katrina I need to explain something to you. That night I said all those hurtful things to you…I pushed you away for a reason. I loved you then just as I do now. It wasn't to protect you, it was to protect me."

"I know about your reasoning for back then." Katrina said softly.

"What?! How?!" Jax exclaimed.

"Jax you and I both know I don't need to be kept safe from anything really. I learned how to shoot a gun when I was like what fourteen? Plus I went to college in Washington. Happy and the Tacoma crew always kept an eye on me. I knew you were scared I was gonna be just like Tara. To tell you the truth…that hurt more than the bullshit lines you said."

Jax nodded as he took one of her hands in his.

"You're right. I still remember when your dad and Clay wanted to beat the hell outta me for teachin you how to shoot."

"If I remember correctly, that wasn't the only thing you taught me Jackson…" Katrina said as she placed her hand on Jax's face.

Jax looked at Katrina confused.

"It's about time you admitted you love me. You know I've loved you since I was five and I've been in love with you since you first kissed me when I was twelve." Katrina said with a smile.

Jax just laughed. "I think we might be a little better at it now then we were then."

"How about we find out?" Katrina asked as she pulled him to her.

Jax just smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her as close to him as she could be. Katrina just made a soft moan as she felt his warm, hard body against her own soft, curvy one. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much feeling as she could muster.

The two never saw the man watching them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina & Teresa.

**Chapter 16**

Two months had passed since Katrina and Jax had gotten together. At times everyone was still surprised the two had become a couple…including the couple themselves.

"Hey girl."

Katrina looked at her friend from her spot in her office chair. The two friends had finally decided to open a restaurant and bar in the building Katrina bought. She did put the wall up to where each establishment had its own entrance. Though there was also an entrance to get into one from the other. Katrina smiled at her friend and gave the same greeting.

"What's up Katie?" Teresa asked concerned.

"Either I'm going crazy or someone is following me." Katrina told her friend.

Teresa sighed and then sat next to her friend.

"I told him we needed to tell you or this would happen."

Katrina looked at her friend confused.

"What's goin on Reese? Tell me now please!" Katrina said frustrated.

"About three months ago some evidence came up dealing with Matthew. It got handed to Raymond to look into. Well he looked into it and definitely found out some interesting stuff. He also found out something that made him believe you, Jakub, and I could be in trouble."

"So the guy following me is Raymond?" Katrina asked.

When Teresa nodded, Katrina couldn't help but wonder just what Teresa's older brother would've found that would put her, her friend, and her son in trouble.

"Is this something I need to get the guys together to discuss?" Katrina asked worried now.

"Clay is actually calling a meeting now. All the guys will be here soon along with my brother. Since he can't be seen he'll be comin in through the back."

Katrina really couldn't help but be worried now. She knew all of her questions would be answered soon. Thankfully the bar was closed right now so everyone could meet in it.

"What's this all about darlin?" Jax asked Katrina as he sat next to her on a bar stool.

"I have no clue sweetheart. Teresa just informed me that I'm not crazy, and there is someone really following me."

Katrina noticed Jax starting to get angry and placed her hand on his thigh.

"He's following me to keep me safe Jax. He is Teresa's older brother. He's a NAVY SEAL. He worked with my late husband."

Jax nodded slowly and just leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips. As he pulled away he noticed Katrina's eyes light up before she jumped off the stool and ran into a man's arms.

"Ray-Ray!" Katrina yelled as she jumped into Raymond McDowell's outstretched arms.

Teresa soon came to greet her brother. When the two women pulled back from him, they came face to face with a room of confused men, complete with two jealous ones.

"Guys this is Teresa's brother Raymond McDowell." Katrina said before introducing everyone in the room.

"Ok well it's nice to meet you Raymond, but can you tell us why we're here? What does this have to do with my goddaughter?" Clay asked angry and worried.

"Well sir it's like this. I was handed a folder three months ago that my superior officer wanted me to look into. I couldn't help but be surprised by what I found in the folder. I followed a few leads after looking into some things. After all of that I came face to face with someone I never expected to. I realized then that I needed to get here fast to watch over Katrina, Jakub, and Teresa. They're my family and I keep my family safe sir." Raymond said.

"I respect that young man. Now what I wanna know is what did you find, and who did you see?" Clay asked.

Katrina couldn't help but wonder the same thing. She knew it had to be something bad.

"Katie…the evidence I had to look into was all evidence pointing to the fact that Matt was alive still." Raymond said to his younger friend.

Katrina stood there feeling like she was going to throw up at any moment. She felt a cold shiver run through her body.

"This isn't fuckin funny Raymond David McDowell! There's no way he's alive!" Teresa yelled at her older brother.

"Terry, would I joke about some fucked up shit like this? Katie, I swear I didn't believe it either until I saw him two weeks ago."

Katrina's head shot up quickly.

"Where?" Katrina asked fearfully.

"Lodi. He was coming out of a restaurant that was attached to a motel. I was on my way here to tell you about all of this. I just so happened to be at a gas station there when I saw him,"

"Did he see you?" Katrina asked.

"No. He wasn't looking around or anything. Just walked straight to his room."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina & Teresa.

**Note:** I wanna thank everyone for all their reviews. I was in such a writing mood that I managed to get all you loyal readers 2 NEW CHAPTERS! WOO HOO! I hope everyone enjoys this.

**Chapter 17**

Katrina couldn't take everything going on around her anymore. Before she knew it, she passed out. Thankfully Jax saw her body start to sway and caught her in time. He carried her to her office and placed her on the couch in there. He looked up to see Clay had followed him back along with Teresa, Raymond, Juice, Chibs, and Tig.

"Who is Matt, Teresa?" Jax asked looking at her.

"Jakub's father and Katrina's late husband." Teresa answered worried and sad for her friend.

"So since he is alive, does that mean technically they're still married?" Jax asked confused.

"No. Once he was declared dead, my father, who is Katrina's lawyer, started up all the paperwork that would be needed to be done. Even if he was to be alive, they would still be divorced. Or whatever you wanna call what that is. No one expected that jackass to still be alive."

"Why do you think he's a jackass?" Jax asked Teresa intrigued.

"Besides the fact that he's been alive all this time? He used to abuse her Jax…both physically and emotionally. It didn't stop until she got pregnant. He made her believe he was this wonderful man once she got pregnant. They got married right after they found out." Teresa explained angrily.

"So what do we do now?" Tig asked.

"Someone needs to go to Mom and Clay's and watches over her since she has Jakub." Jax started off saying.

"Tig and I can do that." Clay told his stepson.

"Juice, Raymond, Opie, Bobby, and I will watch over the girls and Jakub when he's with them." Jax told Clay.

"Happy is in town also. You know he's gonna wanna watch over us." Teresa explained.

All the men turned towards Teresa.

"What?" She asked nervously looking at herself to make sure nothing was wrong with her appearance.

"How do you know Happy?" Clay asked his goddaughter's friend.

"He came to visit our dorm and our apartment quite a lot when Katrina and I started rooming together at college. He's always been protective of us. He was always checkin on us, and he started to do it more often when Matt came into the picture. He backed off a little bit when Katrina asked him to, to make Matt happy. Once Matt left for his undercover job, Happy was around all the time again. He's the one who got Katie to the hospital safely when she went into labor." Teresa said before sitting down on the floor next to the couch her friend laid on.

"Well call him up and get him over here." Clay said to Chibs.

"No need to call him. He's next door at the restaurant." Teresa explained.

Chibs nodded and headed to the door that leads to the restaurant from the bar. Happy quickly came behind him, and the two men locked to door once they both came through it. Happy was brought up to speed on what was all going on.

"I saw that punk bitch two days ago sniffin around Kat and Reese's. I thought I scared him off. Apparently I didn't do a good job. My sources tell me he's here to get Katrina and Jakub. He thinks they're still married. According to Edward, Kat is legally divorced from him, and she's got full custody of Jakub." Happy told Clay as he came into Katrina's office.

Happy bent down to place a gentle kiss on Katrina's forehead. He then stood up to look at Clay, when he heard the older man call his name.

"Ok who is Edward?"

"Teresa and Raymond's father." Happy explained.

Clay just nodded as he rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

'Now what?' Clay wondered as everyone scattered around to do what they were supposed to.

Teresa fell asleep with her head resting on the couch ten minutes after the guys all left to do what they needed to. A few minutes after that, she heard movement. She looked up and noticed Katrina starting to wake up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out Katie." Teresa told her friend helping her sit up.

"What am I gonna do Reese? I can't handle this now." Katrina whispered to her friend.

"Everything will be ok Katie. You got your guys, Jax, Raymond, and even Happy to look out for you. They'll handle this."

"Happy is here? When did he get here?" Katrina asked confused.

"I honestly don't know. I saw him earlier today." Teresa explained.

"I'm glad he's here but that wasn't what I was talkin bout Reese."

Teresa noticed how pale her friend looked. She could also see how tired she was. The more Teresa thought about it, she realized Teresa had seemed under the weather for three to four weeks now.

"What's goin on Katie? The last time I remember you lookin like this was when you were pregnant with…OH MY GOD!" Teresa exclaimed at the end.

Katrina quickly threw her hand over her friend's mouth. She started to feel nauseous at the sudden movement of her body.

"Shut the fuck up Reese! I don't need everyone and their momma knowin my business." Katrina said angrily to her friend.

"Sorry. Damn Katie! When did this happen?"

Katrina knew her friend was asking her what was all going on between her and Jax.

"As you know Jax and I have been dating for a little over two months now. Well last month, at that big birthday bash Gemma and the guys threw for you, I had quite a few drinks. Jax did also and one thing led to another. Since then we've been sleeping together, and now according to Dr. Patterson, I'm like 4 weeks pregnant."


End file.
